New Boy In School
by Kyoujinfuuto11
Summary: Ada anak baru yang menghebohkan kelas Naruto! Siapakah diaa? Sakura dan Ino pun berebut mendapatkan hati anakbaru tersebut,,! Naruto jengkel melihat nyaa! Apa yang terjadi akankah Naruto bisa bersahabat dangan anak baru tersebut?


**New Boy In School**

**Diclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Drama,Romance**

Seperti hari-hari biasa pagi ini Naruto bangun, mandi, dan sarapan dengan kakaknya. Tidak terasa sekarang sudah hampir memasuki Semester kedua dan Naruto sebentar lagi akan naik kelas 12, kakaknya pun sebentar lagi akan kuliah.

"Naruto, Menma cepatlah! Sarapan sudah siap!"Panggil ibu mereka berdua Uzumaki Kushina.

"Ya baik, tunggu sebentar!"Balas Naruto dan juga Menma.

Setelah mereka berdua selesai siap-siap. Naruto dan Menma berjalan menuju ruang makan, mereka berdua makan dengan sangat cepat dan juga terburu-buru.

"Hei-hei makannya pelan-pelan, nanti tersedak loh.."Ucap Kushina.

"Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi bu, kita hampir telat nih!"Balas Menma.

"Iya kita hampir telat, gara-gara Menma mandi terlalu lama!"Sindir Naruto.

"Yang susah dibangunkan itu kan kamu!"Jawab Menma kesal.

"Sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar cepat habiskan sarapan kalian dan langsung berangkat."Ucap Kushina.

"_Gochisousama"_Ucap Menma dan Naruto.

Setelah mereka sarapan mereka langsung pergi ke sekolah.

"_Ittekimasu"_Ucap Naruto dan Menma kepada Kushina.

"Ya hati-hati dijalan yaa!"Ucap Kushina.

Diperjalanan mereka terlihat sangat terburu-buru. Menma dan juga Naruto berlari sekencag yang mereka bisa, tetapi karena Naruto sering bolos saat pelajaran olahraga larinya tidak begitu cepat, berbeda dengan Menma dia sudah hampir sampai di gerbang sekolah sedangkan Naruto tertinggal jauh di belakang.

Akhirnya Menma bisa masuk ke kelas dengan tenang, sedangkan karena Naruto terlambat 10 menit ia harus melapor ke ruang guru untuk bisa masuk ke kelas.

Di ruang guru Naruto melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang belum pernah ia lihat Rambut nya hitam, dengan mata yang agak merah. Tanpa berpikir panjang Naruto langsung meminta surat izin masuk kelas.

"Hei Yamato Sensei, bolehkah aku meminta surat izin masuk kelas?Hehe".Ucap Naruto sembari menyeringai.

"Huh…Kau ini selalu saja terlambat!Jika minggu depan kau masih terlambat kau tidak boleh ikut pelajaran!Mengerti?"Seru Yamato agak kesal.

"_Yosh…._Oke aku mengerti"Balas Naruto.

"Baiklah ini Surat nya."Ucap Yamato sambil memberi surat izin kepada Naruto.

"_Arigatougozaimasu, Yamato sensei."_Ucap Naruto sembari berlari meninggalkan ruang guru.

Akhirnya Naruto bisa masuk kelas dia memberikan surat izinnya kepada Shikamaru.

"Terlambat lagi?"Tanya Shikamaru.

"Hehehe….Begitulah."Balas Naruto tertawa.

"Dasar kau ini cepat duduk!"Ucap Shikamaru.

"Iya…Iya tidak perlu mengomel."Sindir Naruto.

"Teng….Teng….Teng" Sudah jam masuk pelajaran pertama tapi Kakashi Sensei belum juga masuk. Kakashi Sensei adalah Walikelas Naruto memang murid-murid sudah tak heran jika Kakashi Sensei terlambat, karena dia dari dulu memang suka ngaret.

"Ahh…Kakashi Sensei ngaret lagi nih."Ucap Ino.

"Tenanglah Ino sebentar lagi pasti datang, Kakashi Sensei kan memang sudah biasa telat."Jawab Kiba.

Tiba-tiba Kakashi sensei datang dengan seseorang dibelakangnya. Melihat hal itu Naruto kaget luar biasa bukannya itu anak yang di ruang guru tadi? Kenapa dia datang bersama Kakashi Sensei jangan-jangan. Naruto sudah menduga dan ternyata dugaan Naruto itu benar.

"Perkenalkan anak-anak dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, di pindahan dari desa Senju, mulai sekarang Sasuke akan belajar bersama kalian, jadi mohon bimbingan dari kalian."Jelas Kakashi Sensei.

"Wah….Tampan sekali anak itu yaa."Ucap Sakura.

"Iya…ya wajahnya sangat cool."Balas Ino.

"Betul berbeda dengan Naruto yang dekil."Ucap Sakura.

"Hei jangan mengejek ku dong dasar nenek-nenek keriput!"Balas Naruto kepada Sakura.

"Apa tadi kau bilang Naruto!"Jawab Sakura kesal.

"Hei sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar."Ucap Kakashi.

"Nah Sasuke kau sekarang bisa duduk disebelah Naruto."Ucap Kakashi.

"Apa disebelah ku! Siapa yang sudi duduk dekat pendingin sake itu."Ucap Naruto agak kesal.

"Kalau kau keberatan Naruto kau boleh pindah ke bangku paling belakang."Balas Kakashi sensei.

"Baik siapa takut!"ucap Naruto.

"Nah Sasuke kau boleh duduk sekarang."Ucap Kakashi sensei.

"Hmm…."Balas Sasuke.

"Baiklah sekarang pelajaran kita mulai."Ucap Kakashi.

Pelajaran pun dimulai dengan tenang.

..

..

..

"Teng…Teng…"Bel pulang telah berbunyi semua murid pun bersiap untuk pulang.

"Hey…Sasuke nanti siang kau mau ikut denganku tidak, kita kerjakan tugas dari Kakashi Sensei bersama-sama."Ajak Sakura.

"Tidak, aku sibuk!"Jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Kau sibuk? Sibuk apa?"Tanya Sakura.

"Kau pasti ingin mengajak ku kencan iya kan…Sasuke."Ucap Ino genit.

"Mana mungkin aku berkencan dengan gadis yang centil dengan make-up yang menor seperti mu."Ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Hahaha…Rasakan itu makanya jadi orang jangan terlalu genit."Ucap Sakura ke Ino.

"Kau juga sebaiknya pulang saja nenek-nenek keriput."Ucap Sasuke kepada Sakura.

"Hah..Ternyata kau juga sama dengar itu baik-baik dasar nenek-nenek!"Sindir Ino kepada Sakura.

"Hah apa katamu? Dasar genit"Balas Sakura.

"Haduh aku heran kenapa pendingin sake seperti dia bisa diperebutkan?"Ucap Naruto.

"Hei…! kepala landak apa yang kau bilang tadi?"Tanya Sasuke kepada Naruto.

"Apa Kau bilang kepala landak?"Jawab Naruto kesal.

"Iyaa…Aku bilang kepala landak, apa masih tidak terdengar?"Balas Sasuke.

"Rghhh….Cukup aku muak dengan mu pendingin sake!"Ucap Naruto sambil melontarkan pukulannya. Sasuke mulai menghindar sedangkan Naruto terus mengeluarkan pukulan demi pukulan ke arah Sasuke. Melihat hal itu Ino dan juga Sakura langsung memanggil Kiba dan Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, Kiba gawat!"Ucap Sakura.

"Gawat kenapa?"Tanya Kiba.

"Itu di kelas Naruto dan juga Sasuke berkelahi!"Jawab Ino.

"Apa! Kita harus segera kesana!"Ucap Shikamaru.

Sesampainya mereka dikelas Shikamaru dan juga Kiba langsung melerai mereka Shikamaru menahan Naruto dan Kiba menahan Sasuke.

"Hentikan…Lepaskan aku , aku harus memberi kecebong busuk itu pelajaran!"Ucap Naruto.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa dasar anak katak!"Tantang Sasuke.

"Sudah cukup, Naruto kau tidak ingat masalahmu dengan Kakuzu Senpai apa kau ingin dihukum lagi?"Bentak Shikamaru.

"Kau juga anak baru ini hari pertama mu di KHS jadi jangan buat masalah!"Ucap Shikamaru.

"Sebaiknya kalian pulang saja."Ucap Kiba.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Kiba jika kau tidak pulang Naruto akan kulaporkan kau ke kakakmu."Ancam Shikamaru.

"Baiklah aku pulang tapi lihat saja jika bocah tengik itu membuat masalah dengan ku dia tidak akan ku ampuni!"Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk kepada Sasuke.

"Sudah pergi sana jangan banyak bicara."Seru Shikamaru.

"Kau juga anak baru sebaiknya kau pulang dari pada kau terkena masalah!"Ucap Kiba.

"Hmm…."Balas Sasuke dingin.

Naruto akhirnya berjalan ke pintu gerbang disusul Sasuke di belakang nya, Menma sudah menunggu Naruto di depan pintu gerbang sambil berbicara dengan Yahiko. Melihat adik nya berjalan dengan seseorang membuat Menma bertanya-tanya siapa anak itu, Menma pun bertanya kepada Yahiko.

"Hei..Yahiko apa kau tau siapa anak berambut hitam itu?"Tanya Menma.

"Entahlah katanya sih dia murid baru kelas 11-C."Jawab Yahiko.

"Ohh…Begitu."Balas Menma dingin.

"Hei itu adik mu kalau begitu aku duluan ya!"Ucap Yahiko.

"Ohh ya baiklah."Seru Menma.

Tiba-tiba datang seorang pria bermata merah dan berambut panjang menggantung di kedua pipinya. Pria itu pun langsung memanggil Sasuke.

"Hei Sasuke disini!"Ucap pria misterius itu.

"Ohh…_Niisan_."Balas Sasuke singkat.

Mendengar suara yang tak asing bagi Menma, Menma langsung melihat orang yang ia kenal dan langsung menyapa nya.

"Hei Itachi!"Seru Menma, melihat teman masa kecil nya.

"Engg…Ohh rupanya kau Menma!"Seru Itachi yang kaget melihat Menma.

Melihat kakaknya akur dengan orang lain Naruto mulai heran dan menanyakan kepada kakaknya.

"Oii kak kau kenal dengan orang ini?"Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Ya ini adalah teman masa kecil ku waktu di desa Senju, kami sering bermain bersama."Ucap Menma kepada adiknya.

"Jadi _Nissan _berteman dengan dia?"Tanya Sasuke.

"Iya rumah kami dulu bertetangga!"Jelas Itachi.

"Benar itu, ohh iya itachi ini adik ku Naruto."ucap Menma.

"Adikmu bersekolah disini juga?"Tanya Itachi.

"Ya aku dikelas 12-A dan dia 11-C"Jawab Menma.

"Kebetulan adikku juga bersekolah disini!"Balas Itachi.

"Semoga mereka bisa menjadi teman baik yaa!"Ucap Menma.

"Apa teman baik, apa kau sudah gila aku berteman dengan cumi-cumi beku itu!"Protes Naruto.

"Hei kecebong laut memang nya siapa juga yang sudi berteman dengan mu!"Balas Sasuke.

"Woahh..Sepertinya ada yang sudah akrab disini."Sindir Itachi.

"Apa-apaan sih kak tidak lucu tau ayo lebih baik kita pulang aku ingin mendinginkan otak ku."Ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah...Kalau begitu kami duluan ya Menma, Naruto"Seru Itachi.

"Ya kami juga ingin pulang"Balas Menma.

Setelah itu mereka pun pulang. Diperjalanan Itachi bertanya kepada Sasuke.

"Hei apa kau sudah punya teman baru?"Tanya Itachi.

"Belum…"Balas Sasuke dingin.

"Kenapa Kau tidak berteman dengan Naruto? Sepertinya dia orang baik."Seru Itachi.

"Orang baik katamu? Dia itu berandalan tingkah nya ceroboh,dan dia juga anak yang bodoh!"Jelas Sasuke.

"Tapi kulihat kalian berdua bisa jadi akrab begitu cepat."Seru Itachi.

"Ahh…Sudahlah jangan berbicara tentang dia lagi, aku ingin cepat-cepat beristirahat!"Ucap Sasuke agak kesal.

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya sampai di rumah. Sasuke langsung pergi ke kamar nya, sedangkan Itachi duduk dan menonton Tv di ruang tengah.

..

..

..

Di rumah Naruto sedang bersantai-santai dengan Menma di ruang tengah sembari makan beberapa snack.

"Hei bukankah kau ada tugas dari Kakashi Sensei?"Tanya Menma.

"Ahh… Itu sih gampang nanti malam juga selesai."Ucap Naruto.

"Dasar pemalas…"Ucap Menma.

"Kau juga bukannya belajar untuk ujian kau malah santai-santai!"Protes Naruto.

"Diamlah…Kau kan tau aku ini seorang jenius jadi sudah pasti aku bisa mengerjakan ujian tanpa belajar."Ucap Menma.

"Sombong…"Sindir Naruto.

"Kalian sudah jangan bertengkar ayo cepat makan, makan siang sudah siap!"Seru Kushina.

"Iyaa…"Balas Menma &amp; Naruto bersamaan.

Selesai makan siang Menma langsung pergi ke kamar nya beristirahat, sedangkan Naruto mengerjakan tugas nya di ruang tengah.

"Haduh… Ternyata susah juga tugas nya!"Ucap Naruto.

"Kalau bertanya kepada Menma pasti dia tidak akan membantu ku!"Seru Naruto

"Arghh…. Aku pusing sekali, Oh iya lebih baik aku pergi ke rumah Shikamaru!"Ucap Naruto.

..

..

..

Di perjalanan Naruto melihat Sasuke berjalan dengan seseorang berambut merah dan berbadan ramping. Siapa dia perempuan atau laki-laki Naruto mulai penasaran akhirnya Naruto pun mengikuti mereka berdua.

"Siapa dia ?"Naruto mulai bertanya-tanya.

"Sepertinya aku mengenal nya?!"Ucap Naruto sambil mengerutkan kening nya.

Naruto pun memutuskan untuk melihat mereka berdua dari dekat, Naruto mengamati mereka dari seberang jalan. Dan ternyata Sasuke sedang berjalan dengan seorang perempuan yang Naruto kenal.

"Ternyata benar dugaan ku itu…"Naruto terkejut melihat Sasuke yang sedang berjalan dengan perempuan. Naruto pun semakin bingung sebenarnya ada urusan apa Sasuke dengan perempuan itu? Jangan-jangan dia…..!

**To be continue.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Like?**

**Fav? Follow? Review?**

**Wait for chapter 2!**


End file.
